


Loki's Execution

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a limited amount of time left with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Execution

Loki stares at the ground of his dank cell as Thor braids his hair carefully. It's grown longer since he was brought back to Asgard, and he hardly looked like himself anymore. 

His sentence had been decided. 

Odin had arranged a trial for Loki, though it was useless. Everybody agreed that Loki could no longer be trusted. 

He was to be put to death. 

Loki felt Thor's hands stop, still in his hair. "Done?" He asks quietly, his emerald eyes rising to the new mirror that has been placed on his wall. One must look their best for execution. 

Thor jerks from his thoughts. "Yes," He mutters curtly, securing the plait with a piece of leather and drawing his hands away. 

"Thor!" Loki asks, turning to face his once-brother. Thor's hands, now in his lap, move upwards, as if to embrace his brother, and then think better of it, falling to his sides. 

"Yes, Loki?" He asks softly. Of all the time he was in here, he wasn't sure, but Thor was the only one who cared to visit him. 

They rarely spoke, only sat in Loki's cell, both men deep in thought. Loki looks up at the brother he once idolized, and lets out a choked sob. "I'm sorry." He says through his tears. 

Thor doesn't think twice when he wraps his arms around Loki's small frame, unpermitted tears stinging his own eyes as he rocks his younger brother carefully, as if he may break him before the time of execution. 

A guard appears, as unapologetic as ever. "It's time," He says. 

Loki draws away, drying his tears. "Coming?" He asks Thor, with the childish hope he once dared to have. 

Thor stands and nods, taking hold of his brother's hand. Guards follow them to the Great Hall, where the poisoning is to take place. A more civilized, modern way of executing on Asgard. 

Loki stops when they reach the doors. "I'm scared." He whispers. The words echo in Thor's head, and he remembers a purer version of his brother uttering that when they were in Thor's room during a battle when he was five and Thor was eight. 

Thor grips his hand. He didn't tell him it was okay. It wasn't, and never would be again. Loki nods and composes himself wordlessly, and steps through the doors. 

Many people have come to witness this moment. Some people smirk at the criminal as he passes in silence, head down. A slab has been placed in the middle of the large room. His decided death location. 

He lays on it, almost rolling his eyes. He's much too tall for it, his feet hand off limply. A small pillow is placed under his head. 

He lets go of Thor's hand, and instead begins tapping a rhythm on the side of the slab. Thor immediately recognizes it as the song Loki saw in a book when he was young, and sang it. It was his favorite tune. 

Odin appears above him, holding a bottle of poison in his hand. He makes a short speech, mostly listing his crimes and charges. Loki doesn't move when Odin pours the liquid into his mouth. 

It takes in minute for the tapping of his fingers to stop, and his pulse to become nonexistent. The last thing he sees are the water blue of his brother's eyes.


End file.
